Restrained
by The Nova 6
Summary: "¿Comprendes ahora qué se siente cuando te privan de tu libertad, de ir a donde quieras, de hacer lo que tú quieras? ¿Dejarás ahora de intentar detenerme? Tengo esperanzas de que sí lo hagas, aunque no me molestaría tener que combatir otra vez contra ti." -N


**Disclaimer: Pokémon le pertenece a Game Freak y a Nintendo, no a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>RESTRAINED<span>**

* * *

><p>Traté de aparentar que no me importaba el hecho de haberte hecho prisionero. Al principio, Ghechis me había "sugerido" que capturarte allanaría el camino del Equipo Plasma y nos libraría de cualquier problema, permitiéndonos llevar a cabo nuestros planes con toda comodidad. Muchos soldados del equipo se ofrecieron para la misión, pero yo les prohibí que tomaran parte, ya que tú eras mi objetivo personal. De tu captura me encargaría yo. Tú eras algo que se salía de todos mis estándares, la única persona a la que yo no comprendía. Por eso, siempre que fueras tú el objetivo, yo debía ser quien realizase la misión. Y la realicé, con éxito.<p>

Pensaba que me costaría más trabajo derrotarte, ya que en nuestros combates siempre me habías ganado, pero por algún motivo, tus pokémon no pudieron hacer gran cosa contra mí. ¿Quizá esta vez yo era quien tenía más convicción y seguridad para ganarte? Posiblemente. Yo nunca me he preocupado por ganar o perder un combate, en particular porque odio que los Pokémon peleen los unos contra los otros. Y nunca dejaré de pensar eso, pero cuando luchaba contra ti, me ocurría...algo raro. Sentía ganas de pelear contra ti._ Quería _combatir contra ti. Ni yo mismo pude explicarme cómo aquello era posible, y ése fue uno de los motivos por los que decidí capturarte, aparte de por ser "sugerencia" de Ghechis. Y ahora estás en mi castillo.

No tuve más remedio que drogarte para poder traerte aquí, pero debo confesar que aquello lo hizo todo mucho más fácil. Habría preferido que estuvieras consciente, pero aquello debía esperar. Ghechis quería encerrarte en una mazmorra, pero yo me impuse y ordené que te llevasen a mi habitación. No quería que mi padre tuviera contacto alguno contigo. Ya que tu carcelero era yo, entonces yo debía disponer de ti.

Me senté en mi silla habitual, al lado de mi cama, donde te había dejado. Tuve que atarte y amordazarte, porque sabía que, cuando despertaras, no habría forma de hablar contigo de manera sensata. Aunque he de reconocer que no me gustó nada tener que hacerlo. Muchos dicen cosas como ésas para aparentar ser buenos, pero en realidad sí tienen la intención de hacer lo que hacen y les gusta, pero yo soy sincero. Odias estar encerrado tanto como yo, lo más valioso para ti es la libertad, y odias las ataduras. Así que por eso debo pedirte perdón. Aunque no me vayas a perdonar, evidentemente.

Esperé a que el efecto de los somníferos pasara. Me encontraba contemplando mi cuarto, sumido en mis pensamientos, y al escucharte gemir suavemente a través de la mordaza, dirigí mi vista hacia ti. Estabas moviendo levemente la cabeza y abriendo los ojos, así que me coloqué de forma que, al abrirlos del todo, yo fuera al primero que vieras. No pude evitar pensar que, a pesar de que estabas moviéndote, todavía estabas afectado por la droga. Tus ojos estaban apagados y parecías mareado, ya que te balanceabas levemente y te costaba concentrar la vista en un punto, pero cuando me miraste a mí, pareciste reaccionar del todo. Te vi fruncir el ceño y empezar a gruñir ahogadamente. Sabía que estabas intentando decir que te soltara, pero de momento no podía hacerlo.

La expresión que yo tenía en mi cara mientras te observaba era de pena, de lástima. Quizá eso suene muy hipócrita de mi parte, ya que he sido yo quien te ha secuestrado, pero verte como un pájaro enjaulado, a merced de su captor y completamente indefenso, me dio mucha pena. Quería liberarte, pero eso me impediría cumplir mi objetivo. Intenté hacer algo para que te tranquilizaras, coloqué mi mano sobre tu hombro, ya que eso parece ser algo que se hace cuando un humano quiere reconfortar a otro, pero fue una elección equivocada por mi parte. Te apartaste de mí con un brusco movimiento, tanto como te lo permitían tus restricciones, y empezaste a gritar bajo la mordaza, mientras me mirabas con ojos furiosos. Parecía que lo entendías, por fin.

Yo siempre había tratado de hacerte ver lo deleznable que es el hecho de que retengan a los Pokémon en contra de su voluntad, en una poké ball, pero tú nunca lo comprendiste, y para serte sincero, yo no entendí por qué a tus pokémon _les gustaba_ estar dentro de sus poké ball y combatir cuando tú se lo ordenabas. Pero ahora es tiempo de que tú comprendas lo que yo trataba de enseñarte.

Tuve que sujetarte, ya que a fuerza de moverte intentando liberarte, casi te caíste de la cama. Y fue entonces cuando te quité la mordaza. Tú no perdiste el tiempo y empezaste a gritarme que te dejara libre, y por lo que puedo recordar ahora, me llamaste casi de todo. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza y contesté que no podía hacerlo. Por muchas opiniones discrepantes que pudiera tener con Ghechis, en lo que no opinaba distinto de él era en que debíamos tenerte a buen recaudo. No saldrías jamás de mi castillo. Y me aseguré de dejártelo bien claro con la voz más inexpresiva que yo podía poner. Y tu reacción me extrañó. Cualquier otra persona, creo yo, habría seguido luchando hasta caer agotado, pero tú no hiciste eso. Simplemente te quedaste quieto, callado, y mirando hacia abajo. El brillo furioso de tus ojos, como el de un animal atrapado que anhela su libertad, había desaparecido. Y aquello me hizo enfadar. ¿Habías perdido ya las ganas de escapar? ¿Sólo con lo que yo te había dicho?

Traté de encenderte, preguntándote si te rendías tan fácilmente cuando no tenías posibilidades de escapar. Tú te limitaste a ladrarme que te dejara en paz, que hiciera contigo lo que fuera que quisiera hacerte y que desapareciese de tu vista. Vi en tus ojos algo extraño. Un brillo algo distinto. Me di cuenta de que querías llorar. Lo entendía, aunque yo nunca he llorado. Y nunca he visto a alguien hacerlo, por muy raro que suene. Te dije que no lo hicieras, que no iba a servirte de nada, pero tú rodaste para quedar de espaldas a mí, y pronto vi moverse tus hombros mientras escuchaba aquellos ruidos de tu boca. Sentí entonces enfado y tristeza a partes iguales. Y también algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie que no fuese un Pokémon: compasión. Pero no te liberé. Estaba...extrañamente satisfecho. Porque yo creía que habías entendido lo que siempre he intentado transmitirte.

¿Comprendes ahora qué se siente cuando te privan de tu libertad, de ir a donde quieras, de hacer lo que tú quieras? ¿Dejarás ahora de intentar detenerme? Tengo esperanzas de que sí lo hagas, aunque no me molestaría tener que combatir otra vez contra ti. Pero eso no será posible, ya que este castillo será tu hogar hasta que hayamos completado nuestro plan. Después...dependerá de ti si quieres que te devuelva tus alas, Black. Pero, por ahora, debo enjaularte. Y, de nuevo, espero que me perdones por ello.

* * *

><p><span><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
